The objective of this proposal is to carry out a comprehensive research program focussed on the study of the cerebrovascular disease and its sequelae. The projects inlcude a correlative clinical and radiological study of patients at risk for stroke, a pharmacokinetic study of antiplatelet drugs, a study of capillary proliferation in ischemic brain, a study of dopamine receptors, and a study of catecholamine release from adrenal medullary cells. There are several projects studying neuronal plasticity in the hippocampus, one of noradrenergic neurons, one of adrenergic and cholinergic receptors, one correlating recovery of spatial behavior after septal lesions, one studying the sequelae of kainic acid injection and one studying the role of enhaphalins and other neurotransmitters in the development of seizures after brain injury. A final group of projects focusses on neuronal function of the senory cortex after injury to primary afferent pathways, on cell-cell interactions, and on the membrane biochemistry of cultured neurons. The projects reflect a number of experimental approaches to understanding stroke and continues to emphasize understanding the biological basis of recovery of function after stroke.